ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Island at Kings Island (Mason, Ohio)
This zoo should open sometimes near/within the theme park Kings Island in Mason, Ohio. It will have the most indoor animal houses than any other zoo in the country, and the most exhibits with underwater viewing areas (especially aquariums). Exhibits Wild America Cranes of America *Greater Sandhill Crane (Antigone canadensis tabida) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) Eagle Canyon *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) *Chinook Salmon (Oncorhynchus tshawytscha) *Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) *White Sturgeon (Acipenser transmontanus) *Bull Trout (Salvelinus confluentus) Native Small Carnivores *American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Fisher (Pekania pennanti) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) Beaver & Otter Lagoon *American Beaver (Castor canadiensis canadiensis) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *American Black Duck (Anas rubripes) *North American Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis jamaicensis) *Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) *Hooded Merganser (Mergus cucullatus) *Blanding's Turtle (Emydoidea blandingii) *Wood Turtle (Glyptemys insculpta) *Spotted Turtle (Clemmys guttata) Native Large Rodents *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Woodchuck (Marmota monax) Owl Woods *North American Barn Owl (Tyto alba pratincola) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Northern Barred Owl (Strix varia) Bears of America *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) Wolf Haven *Northern Gray Wolf (Canis lupus irremotus) *Red Wolf (Canis rufus) Large Browsers of America *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) Rocky Coasts *Horned Puffin (Fratercula corniculata) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Pigeon Guillemot (Cepphus columba) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *Northern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris kenyoni) *Pacific Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina richardsi) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) Desert Dome *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis pardalis) *Desert Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis arsipus) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) *Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) *Northern Crested Caracara (Caracara cheriway) *American Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus anatum) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii gambelii) *Giant Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys ingens) *Desert Cottontail Rabbit (Sylvilagus audubonii) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Sonoran Collared Peccary (Pecari angulatus sonoriensis) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Sonoran Desert Tortoise (Gopherus morafkai) *Thick-Billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) *Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) *Blue Spiny Lizard (Sceloporus serrifer) *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) *Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) *Giant Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma asio) *Desert Iguana (Dipsosaurus dorsalis) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Baja Blue Rock Lizard (Petrosaurus thalassinus thalassinus) *Sidewinder (Crotalus cerastes cerastes) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Western Hognose Snake (Heterodon nasicus) *Scarlet Kingsnake (Lampropeltis elapsoides) *Mexican Rosy Boa (Lichanura trivirgata trivirgata) *Desert Kingsnake (Lampropeltis getula splendida) *Lowland Leopard Frog (Lithobates yavapaiensis) *Canyon Tree Frog (Hyla arenicolor) *Western Toad (Anaxyrus boreas) *Wyoming Toad (Anaxyrus baxteri) *Colorado River Toad (Incilius alvarius) *Barred Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma mavortium) *Honeypot Ant (Myrmecocystus mexicanus) *Blue Death Feigning Beetle (Asbolus verrucosus) *American Burying Beetle (Nicrophorus americanus) *Vagrant Grasshopper (Schistocerca nitens) *Western Black Widow Spider (Latrodectus hesperis) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) *Arizona Blond Tarantula (Aphonopelma chalcodes) *Giant Desert Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) *Arizona Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) *Giant Vinegaroon (Mastigoproctus giganteus) *Giant Desert Centipede (Scolopendra heros) *Desert Millipede (Orthoporus ornatus) *Desert Pupfish (Cyprinodon macularius) *Blind Cave Fish (Astyanax mexicanus) Flamingo Lagoon *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) Pelican Cove *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) Gator Swamp *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Northern Water Snake (Nerodia sipedon) *Eastern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta picta) *Florida Softshell Turtle (Apalone ferox) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) *Canebrake Rattlesnake (Crotalus horridus) *Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) *Everglades Rat Snake (Pantherophis alleghaniensis) *Red Rat Snake (Pantherophis guttatus) *Eastern Indigo Snake (Drymarchon couperi) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) *Southern Leopard Frog (Lithobates sphenocephalus) *Southern Toad (Anaxyrus terrestris) *Two-Toed Amphiuma (Amphiuma means) *Common Mudpuppy (Necturus maculosus) *Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) *Blue Catfish (Ictalurus furcatus) *American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) *Redbreast Sunfish (Lepomis auritus) *Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) *Blue Crayfish (Procambarus alleni) *Red Swamp Crayfish (Procambarus clarkii) El Brazilia Turtle Giants *Galapagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Iguana Jungle *Common Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) Macaw Cliffs *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Blue-and-Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) *Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) Penguin Beach *Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) *Inca Tern (Larosterna inca) Pampas Predators & Browsers *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Patagonian Cavy (Dolichotis patagonum) *Chacoan Peccary (Catagonus wagneri) *Maguari Stork (Ciconia maguari) *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana americana) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) Large Cats of South America *Puma (Puma concolor) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) Condor Mountain *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) Amazonia *Bush Dog (Speothos venaticus) *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri boliviensis) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman (Paleosuchus palpebrosus) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonarius) *Matamata (Chelus fimbriata) *Arrau River Turtle (Podocnemis expansa) *Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) *Yellow-Banded Poison-Dart Frog (Dendrobates leucomelas) *Blue Poison-Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius "azureus") *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius) *Golden Poison-Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) *Smokey Jungle Frog (Leptodactylus pentadactylus) *Ornate Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) *Marine Toad (Rhinella merianae) *Surinam Toad (Pipa pipa) *Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) *Aquatic Caecilian (Typhlonectes natans) *Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *Goliath Bird-Eating Spider (Theraphosa blondi) *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula (Avicularia juruensis) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Death's Head Cockroach (Blaberus craniifer) *Central American Giant Cave Cockroach (Blaberus giganteus) *Giant Waterbug (Abedus herberti) *Leafcutter Ant (Atta colombica) *Bullet Ant (Paraponera clavata) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Green Aracari (Pteroglossus viridis) *Red-Browed Amazon (Amazona rhodocorytha) *Blue-Billed Currasow (Crax alberti) *Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) *Ocellated Turkey (Meleagris ocellata) *Chilean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus chilensis) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Yellow-Crowned Amazon (Amazona ochrocephala) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) *Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) *Rosybill Pochard (Netta peposaca) *Andean Cinnamon Teal (Spatula cyanoptera orinoma) *Coscoroba Swan (Coscoroba coscoroba) *Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) *Tambaqui (Colossoma macropomum) *Silver Arowana (Osteoglossum bicirrhosum) *Occelate River Stingray (Potamotrygon motoro) *Red-Tailed Catfish (Phractocephalus hemioliopterus) *Ripsaw Catfish (Oxydoras niger) *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish (Pseudoplatystoma tigrinum) *Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Redfin Prochilodus (Semaprochilodus taeniurus) *Silver Dollar (Metynnis argenteus) *Freshwater Angelfish (Pterophyllum altum) *Tiger Oscar (Astronotus ocellatus) *Midas Cichlid (Amphilophus citrinellus) *Common Plecostomus (Hypostomus plecostomus) *Royal Plecostomus (Panaque nigrolineatus) *Four-Eyed Fish (Anableps anableps) *Cardinal Tetra (Paracheirodon axelrodi) African Adventure Endangered Antelopes of Africa *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) *Slender-Horned Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) Birds of Africa *Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Eastern Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Stanley Crane (Grus paradisea) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Wattled Crane (Grus carunculata) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Shoebill Stork (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) *Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *White-Crested Turaco (Turaco leucotis) *African Hoopoe (Upupa africana) *Green Wood Hoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) *Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) *Bearded Barbet (Lybius dubius) *Eastern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus flavirostris) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Amethyst Starling (Cinnyricinclus leucogaster) *Emerald Starling (Lamprotornis iris) *Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) *African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) African River Monsters *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Hooves and Horns of Central Africa *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Yellow-Backed Duiker (Cephalophus silvicultor) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Dwarf Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus) *Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Slender-Snouted Crocodile (Mecistops cataphractus) *Nile Tilapia (Oreochromis niloticus) *African Cichlid (Cichlidae) Large Reptiles of the Savanna *Black-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis ionidesi) *African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) Tropical African Monkeys *Black-and-White Colobus Monkey (Colobus guereza) *DeBrazza's Guenon (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Wolf's Guenon (Cercopithecus wolfi) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) Small Cats of Africa *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Sand Cat (Felis margarita) *Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) Small Wonders of Africa *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *African Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *African Pygmy Hedgehog (Atelerix algirus) *Rufous-and-Black Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Ratel (Mellivora capensis) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) *Giant Plated Lizard (Gerrhosaurus validus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Sarahan Uromastix (Uromastyx geyri) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *West African Gaboon Viper (Bitis rhinoceros) *Red Spitting Cobra (Naja pallida) *Western Green Mamba (Dendroaspis viridis) *Ball Python (Python regius) *Kenya Sand Boa (Gongylophis colubrinus) *Pancake Tortoise (Malacochersus tornieri) *West African Dwarf Crocodile (Osteolaemus tetraspis) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *African Clawed Frog (Xenopus laevis) *Jade-Headed Buffalo Beetle (Eudicella smithi) *Flamboyant Flower Beetle (Eudicella gralli) *Green Metallic Scarab Beetle (Dicranorrhina micans) *Emerald Beetle (Smaragdestes orzini) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Giant African Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) Lemur Forest & Life of Madagascar *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) *Coquerel’s Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Malagasy Giant Rat (Hypogeomys antimena) *Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec (Echinops telfairi) *Collared Brown Lemur (Eulemur collaris) *Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Asian Excursion Cranes of North Asia *White-Naped Crane (Antigone vipio) *Siberian Crane (Leucogeranus leucogeranus) *Black-Necked Crane (Grus nigricollis) Browsers of North Asia *Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Goitered Gazelle (Gazella subgutturosa subgutturosa) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Domestic Yak (Bos grunniens) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Bukharan Markhor (Capra falconeri heptneri) *Transcapian Urial (Ovis orientalis arkal) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) Indian Plains *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Eld's Deer (Panolia eldii) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) *Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) Cats of North Asia *Pallas Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Siberian Lynx (Lynx lynx wrangeli) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) *Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Raptors of North Asia *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) Apes of Asia *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) Dragons and Serpents of Asia *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Malayan Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) *Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) *Albino Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Asian River Life *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Malayan Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) *Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) *Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) *Red Blood Python (Python brongersmai) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) *Rhinoceros Rat Snake (Gonyosoma boulengeri) *Tentacled Snake (Erpeton tentaculatum) *Chinese Mountain Viper (Ovophis monticola) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Vietnamese Mossy Frog (Theloderma corticale) *White-Lipped Tree Frog (Litoria infrafrenata) *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad (Bombina orientalis) *Japanese Fire Belly Newt (Cynops pyrrhogaster) *Javan Humphead Lizard (Gonocephalus chamaeleontinus) *Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) *Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) *Atlas Beetle (Chalcosoma atlas) *Malayan Leaf Katydid (Arachnacris corporalis) *Cobalt Blue Tarantula (Cyriopagopus lividus) *Malaysian Jungle Nymph (Heteropteryx dilatata) *Chinese Praying Mantis (Tenodera sinensis) *Orchid Mantis (Hymenopus coronatus) *Vietnamese Walking Stick (Medauroidea extradentata) *Javan Leaf Insect (Phyllium bioculatum) *Asian Forest Scorpion (Heterometrus longimanus) *Asian Giant Centipede (Ethmostigmus rubripe) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Asian Narrow-Headed Softshell Turtle (Chitra chitra) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) *Tinfoil Barb (Barbonymus schwanenfeldii) *Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) *Mekong Catfish (Pangasianodon gigas) *Super Red Arowana (Scleropages formosus) *Fly River Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) Birds of Southeast Asia *Sarus Crane (Antigone antigone) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) *Great Argus Pheasant (Argusianus argus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo mutinous) *Crested Wood Partridge (Rollulus rouloul) *Purple Swamp Hen (Porphyrio indicus) *Masked Lapwing (Vanellus miles miles) *Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove (Gallicolumba luzonica) *Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) *Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura Victoria) *Blue-Streaked Lory (Eos reticulata) *Red-and-Blue Lory (Eos histrio) *Weber's Lorikeet (Trichoglossus weberi) *Edward's Lorikeet (Trichoglossus capistratus fortis) *Ornate Lorikeet (Trichoglossus ornatus) *Dusky Lory (Pseudeos fuscata) *Sunset Lorikeet (Trichoglossus forsteni) *Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) *Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Greater Malayan Chevrotain (Tragulus napu) *Burmese Brown Tortoise (Manouria emys) Australian Forest Lorikeet Walk *Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) Living Fossil Birds *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) Koala Forest *Koala (Phascolarctos cinerus) *Matschie’s Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Parma Wallaby (Macropus parma) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) Wonders of the Sea Aquarium Islands *Guam Kingfisher (Todiramphus cinnamominus) *Aruba Island Rattlesnake (Crotalus durissus unicolor) *Jamaican Boa (Epicrates subflavus) *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) *Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) *Philippine Sailfin Lizard (Hydrosaurus pustulatus) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Knight Anole (Anolis equestris) *New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) *New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) *Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis madagascariensis) *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) *Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink (Corucia zebrata) *Tomato Frog (Dyscophus antongilii) *Golden Mantella (Mantella aurantiaca) *Solomon Island Leaf Frog (Ceratobatrachus guentheri) *Cuban Tree Frog (Osteopilus septentrionalis) *Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) *Mountain Chicken Frog (Leptodactylus fallax) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) *Bermuda Land Crab (Gecarcinus lateralis) *Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) *Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) Beaches and Mangroves *Atlantic Blue Crab (Callinectes sapidus) *Atlantic Fiddler Crab (Uca pugnax) *Long-Armed Hermit Crab (Pagurus longicarpus) *Common Sand Dollar (Echinarachnius parma) *Atlantic Deep-Sea Scallop (Placopecten magellanicus) *Blue Mussel (Mytilus edulis) *Forbes’ Starfish (Asterias forbesi) *Knobbed Whelk (Busycon carica) *Mangrove Periwinkle (Littorina angulifera) *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *Sheepshead Minnow (Cyprinodon variegatus variegatus) *Mummichog (Fundulus heteroclitus) *Winter Flounder (Pseudopleuronectes americanus) *Atlantic Silverside (Menidia menidia) *Barred Mudskipper (Periophthalmus argentilineatus) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Northern Diamondback Terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin terrapin) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Piping Plover (Charadrius melodus) *Common Tern (Sterna hirundo) Atlantic Reef *Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) *Atlantic Tarpon (Megalops atlanticus) *Hogfish (Lachnolaimus maximus) *Rainbow Parrotfish (Scarus guacamaia) *Blue Parrotfish (Scarus coeruleus) *Stoplight Parrotfish (Sparisoma viride) *Queen Triggerfish (Balistes vetula) *French Angelfish (Pomacanthus paru) *Blue Angelfish (Holacanthus bermudensis) *Threadfin Lookdown (Selene vomer) *Ocean Surgeonfish (Acanthurus bahianus) *Blue Tang (Acanthurus coeruleus) *Reef Squirrelfish (Sargocentron coruscum) *Four-Eyed Butterflyfish (Chaetodon capistratus) *Spotfin Butterflyfish (Chaetodon ocellatus) *Doctorfish (Acanthurus chirurgus) *Royal Gramma (Gramma loreto) *Blue Chromis (Chromis cyanea) *Blue-Striped Grunt (Haemulon sciurus) *Sergeant Major (Abudefduf saxatilis) *Porkfish (Anisotremus virginicus) *Blackbar Soldierfish (Myripristis jacobus) *Occelate Frogfish (Fowlerichthys ocellatus) *Spotfin Porcupinefish (Diodon hystrix) *Green Moray Eel (Gymnothorax funebris) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Longsnout Seahorse (Hippocampus reidi) *Lined Seahorse (Hippocampus erectus) *Dwarf Seahorse (Hippocampus zosterae) *Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) *Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) *Spanish Slipper Lobster (Scyllarides aequinoctialis) *Giant Hermit Crab (Petrochirus diogenes) *Peppermint Shrimp (Lysmata wurdemanni) Indo-Pacific Reef *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) *Ornate Wobbegong (Orectolobus ornatus) *Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) *Leopard Whipray (Himantura leoparda) *Green Sawfish (Pristis zijsron) *Epaulette Shark (Hemiscyllium ocellatum) *Coral Cat Shark (Atelomycterus marmoratus) *Blue-Spotted Stingray (Taeniura lymma) *Potato Grouper (Epinephelus tukula) *Napoleon Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) *Honeycomb Moray Eel (Gymnothorax favagineus) *Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) *Weedy Scopionfish (Rhinopias frondosa) *Estuarine Stonefish (Synanceia horrida) *Striped Shrimpfish (Aeoliscus strigatus) *Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) *Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) *Green Chromis (Chromis viridis) *Foxface Rabbitfish (Siganus vulpinus) *Dogface Pufferfish (Arothron nigropunctatus) *Orbiculate Batfish (Platax orbicularis) *Longhorn Clownfish (Lactoria cornuta) *Bird Wrasse (Gomphosus varius) *Powder Blue Tang (Acanthurus leucosternon) *Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) *Threadfin Snapper (Chaetodon auriga) *Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) *Short-Nosed Unicornfish (Naso brevirostris) *Moon Wrasse (Thalassoma lunare) *Striped Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) *Banggai Cardinalfish (Pterapogon kauderni) *Bicolor Parrotfish (Cetoscarus bicolor) *Spotted Garden Eel (Heteroconger hassi) *Crown of Thorns Starfish (Acanthaster planci) *Giant Isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) *Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) *Flamboyant Cuttlefish (Metasepia pfefferi) *Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) *Giant Clam (Tridacna gigas) Atlantic Shark Encounter *Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) *Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) *Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) *Smalltooth Sawfish (Pristis pectinata) *Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) *Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) *Lesser Devil Ray (Mobula hypostoma) *Red Drum (Sciaenops ocellatus) *Permit (Trachinotus falcatus) *Horse-Eye Jack (Caranx latus) *Crevalle Jack (Caranx hippos) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Northern Coastal Oceans *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Japanese Giant Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) *Red King Crab (Paralithodes camtschaticus) *Atlantic Rock Crab (Cancer irroratus) *American Lobster (Homarus americanus) *Giant California Sea Cucumber (Apostichopus californicus) *Orange-Footed Sea Cucumber (Cucumaria frondosa) *Waved Whelk (Buccinum undatum) *Bat Starfish (Patiria miniata) *Sunflower Starfish (Pycnopodia helianthoides) *Ochre Starfish (Pisaster ochraceus) *Pink Starfish (Pisaster brevispinus) *Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) *Giant Green Sea Anemone (Anthopleura xanthogrammica) *Northern Red Sea Anemone (Urticina felina) *Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) *Weedy Sea Dragon (Phyllopteryx taeniolatus) *Potbelly Seahorse (Hippocampus abdominalis) *Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) *Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) *Bat Ray (Myliobatis californica) *Garibaldi (Hypsypops rubicundus) *California Sheephead (Semicossyphus pulcher) *Atlantic Halibut (Hippoglossus hippoglossus) *Kelp Greenling (Hexagrammos decagrammus) *Rock Greenling (Hexagrammos lagocephalus) *California Moray Eel (Gymnothorax mordax) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Razorbill (Alca torda) *Common Murre (Uria aalge) Jellyfish of the World *Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) *Pacific Sea Nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) *Japanese Sea Nettle (Chrysaora pacifica) *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) *Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) *Blue Blubber Jellyfish (Catostylus mosaicus) *Spotted Jellyfish (Mastigias papua) *Upside-Down Jellfish (Cassiopea andromeda) Pacific Touch Pool *Giant California Sea Cucumber (Apostichopus californicus) *Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) *Chocolate Chip Starfish (Protoreaster nodosus) *Red-Knobbed Starfish (Protoreaster linckii) *Ochre Starfish (Pisaster ochraceus) *Pink Starfish (Pisaster brevispinus) Shark Petting Pool *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium punctatum) *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) *Bonnethead Shark (Sphyrna tiburo) *Cownose Stingray (Rhinoptera bonasus) *Atlantic Stingray (Dasyatis sabina)The Category:Zoos Category:Cedar Fair Category:Theme parks Category:Attractions